Zipline Bling
by JustTony7
Summary: Dick has made it his goal to spread his positivity to his brothers, and Damian is the unlucky bird of the week, because now he has to listen to him sing. Oneshot. My first fic so enjoy.


Disclaimer: I really don't own any of the characters in this story. They're all owned by DC. I also don't own Hotline Bling. I'm just here to give you a good story. My first fic so bear with me I'm just going off of what I've learned so far.

* * *

If there was one memorable thing about Dick Grayson, it was his positivity in comparison to his brothers. He liked to joke more often than the far more serious Jason or Tim. Not like he couldn't get serious, no. He was perfectly capable of getting as serious as necessary, but he preferred to keep his mood light while he was patrolling the streets of Blüdhaven. He especially liked to stay positive while around his brothers. He was well aware of the fact that it irritated them, and he loved to mess with them, just to make them lighten up a bit. Which led him to his latest project, Damian.

Oh Damian, the most precious little brother a guy could ask for. He attacked you when irritated(which was one of his default moods) and belittled you when you made a mistake. Dick had made it his mission to make the kid lighten up and had made some serious progress. He'd gotten Damian to soften up to a lot of things over time like hugs and talking about stuff instead of taking his anger out on things around him. One thing that Dick couldn't get him to lighten up to however, was the formers taste in music. It was understandable, everyone had their own tastes, but whenever Damian heard his brother singing along to a song he was listening to, he got violent(see: Irritation), occasionally throwing things at him and yelling for him to just stop. Dick wasn't the best singer, but he wasn't terrible, and he didn't mind, but Damian seemed to mind a lot. The former Robin had gotten into the habit of listening to music while the two patrolled together in Bruce's absence just to mess with the current.

The two birds were running across the rooftops, doing their usual routine. Robin had looked to be in somewhat of a good mood that day, so Nightwing assumed there would be less of a chance of him getting attacked for playing some music in one ear. Everything was alright for a moment until he got the urge to open his mouth, much to the younger birds chagrin.

"You used to call me on my Batphone, late night when you need my help!" Damian's once peaceful state of mind turned to absolute horror upon hearing these words, and let out a grunt of displeasure. Not only had Dick sung this atrocious song before, but now for some reason the man had taken it upon himself to alter the lyrics. Dick had taken note of Damian's displeasure, but continued anyway because it was fun.

"You used to call me on my batphone! Late night when you need my help! And I know when that zipline bling! That can only mean a few things." Damian was very close to being triggered.

"Grayson, stop." Damian gave a quiet warning in an attempt to make Dick cease his singing. It didn't work.

"Ever since I left Gotham City you, started walking less and staying in more! Tapping on that keyboard, wheels to the floor! Showing me some skills I've never seen before!" Dick was having fun irritating Damian, and the latter was getting dangerously close to tripping him off of the next roof. Was he singing about Gordon?

"Grayson, I will stab you!" He whispered loudly, which surprisingly made Dick stop. The man looked at Damian with a shit faced grin that usually plastered his face when he was amused.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Dick's voice was layered with amusement.

"Shut up, I'm getting sick of your incessant singing!" Damian seemed ready to strangle him, and Dick laughed at his expression.

"Alright, alright you win." The older male appeared to concede defeat, and remained quiet from then on. If only it could stay like that, but alas, Damian was not that fortunate. After about twenty minutes his partner had once again started singing that ridiculous song.

"You got something you didn't ask for! Sitting in a chair cause you can't walk no more!" That was the last straw. The Robin had turned to strike his brother in the middle of Dick's singing, but they were both halted by a voice over their comms.

"Nightwing." Barbara's tone sounded murderous, and Dick paled, having forgotten that he left his earpiece on.

"Oh hey Oracle! We were just… talking about you. What's up?" He sounded nervous.

"Shut up, and get back to the cave." Oh that wasn't good. Dick murmured an affirmative response, looking down at his boots. Now it was time for Damian to laugh, but of course instead of actually laughing he just sneered with an amused look on his face.

Sometimes Dick's positive attitude got him into some serious trouble.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me how I can improve!


End file.
